


The Prince's Guards

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [45]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the impending birth of the heir to France's throne drawing nearer, it is time for the monarchs to choose the finest soldier to protect their son.</p>
<p>Only, they don't quite agree on who they should pick, so both are called to the palace so an agreement can be reached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Guards

A steward came out to greet themas they dismounted their horses. Aramis handed the man the reins to the animals and both he and d’Artagnan made their way to where Their Majesties had requested them for an audience. Neither of them had any idea what exactly they were being requested for, or why the King was so adamant that they arrive in absolute secrecy.

When they appeared in the throne room, both monarchs smiled benevolently down upon them, and Louis beckoned them closer.

 

"Oh, come come, you silly fellows. We are all friends here - come closer, you’ll do your backs in if you stay bowed like that. Of course, We are much more important than you, but Anne says it’s polite to pretend otherwise, and I suppose she would know such things."

"Louis, dear. They still look rather confused." His wife pointed out gently. "Perhaps we should explain?"

Aramis and d’Artagnan just shared a look and each felt as baffled as the other.

 

"As you know, our son is soon to be born." Aramis stopped himself from any reaction beyond a nod, and hoped d’Artagnan wouldn’t notice any change. "And as such, he will need a personal guard. But my dear wife and I are rather at odds with who it should be. And thus, here you both are."

d’Artagnan took a sharp breath in shock, and stood suddenly to attention.

"Your Majesty?" Louis grinned, enjoying the stunned look upon his Musketeer’s face.

 

"You were my choice, d’Artagnan. I have witnessed your bravery and loyalty with my own eyes, and Treville tells wondrous stories that I am quite sure are all true." A deep blush brightened d’Artagnan’s cheeks as he bowed at the compliment. "However, my dear Anne wishes your friend Aramis to be our son’s personal guard, as he defended her so fiercely from those awful assassins." He paused, looking between them, "So what is it to be? Which of you shall protect the heir to the throne of France?"

d’Artagnan and Aramis met each other’s eyes and nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"We both will."


End file.
